A Tree House
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: "aku suka pohon besar di depan rumahku. Itu sangat teduh dan indah. Tapi, melihat Lay hyung menari adalah hal paling indah daripada rumah pohon di depan rumah"/Lay&Kyungsoo/2shoot.END.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tree House.**

**Pairing : Lay & Kyungsoo.**

**"aku suka pohon besar di depan rumahku. Itu sangat teduh dan indah. Tapi, melihat Lay hyung menari adalah hal paling indah daripada rumah pohon di depan rumah kami".**

**A/N : gue males ngetik masa. Ngantuk -_- .**

* * *

Pada awal januari musim dingin di awal tahun, Ryeowook meninggalkan rumah besar yang dihuni bersama kakak laki lakinya, Kim Jongwoon dengan mendiang istrinya, Park Jiyeon yang meninggal dua hari lalu karena kecelakaan kerja. Membawa dua anak mereka bernama Kim Yixing dan Kim Kyungsoo.

Ryeowook bekerja sebagai seorang editor majalah sementara Lay – nama lain yixing – adalah seorang murid tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas yang mencoba peruntungannya di dunia seni tari. Memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kim Sungmin, seorang dokter pribadi keluarga Kim untuk Kyungsoo dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyukai Ryeowook dengan status barunya sebagai ayah angkat dari dua orang keponakan nya sendiri.

Lay adalah anak pertama keluarga Kim, memiliki kulit putih dan tinggi 175cm. Dia suka menari, dan dia sangat menyayangi adik lakilakinya, Kim Kyungsoo.

Kim Kyungsoo, ia biasa memanggilnya Kyungsoo. Lebih muda 3 tahun dari Lay. Memiliki pipi chubby,dan dia sangat ramah serta rendah hati. Biasa memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan bibi walau dia tau itu sebutan yang bodoh untuk seorang pria tapi Ryeowook menyukainya. Nama Kyungsoo berarti permata di dalam hati , kutipan kata kata mendiang ibunya. Permata yang harus dijaga agar tidak hilang apalagi hancur. Ryeowook mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kepergian tuan dan nyonya kim, mereka memilih sebuah rumah di pinggiran perkotaan Seoul yang sedikit tenang dan jauh dari keramaian. Rumah sederhana dengan satu satunya pohon besar didepan rumah dan Lay tidak suka itu, menggangu pemandangan. Ryeowook juga sependapat. Menurut mereka itu sangat menggangu. Sekarang coba kau berpikir ketika rumahmu yang seharusnya sarat akan cahaya matahari pagi terganggu hanya karena sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya hampir menutupi setengah dari rumahmu, tumbuh di pinggiran pekarangan dengan daun daun yang berguguran setiap harinya. Tapi mereka membelinya.

karena Kyungsoo menyukainya.

.

* * *

Awal musim panas awal yang bagus bagi Lay, karena hari ini dia mengambil banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan dirumah bersama Kyungsoo dan bibi Ryeowook.

Lay menyempatkan diri melipat semua pakaian yang sudah dicuci bibi, meletakannya kedalam lemarinya dan Kyungsoo. Di dominasi oleh jaket dan sweater tipis milik adik laki lakinya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menemukan Lay disana. "Hyung!" pekiknya girang.

"kyung!" sapanya balik.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati kakaknya, menunjukkan sesuatu. "lihat ini" .

Lay mengambil kertas putih yang dibubhi dua gambar pria seumuran dan satu laki laki dewasa sebagai main subject sementara rumah mereka sebagai objek utama dengan pohon rindang menyebalkan – bagi lay – di depannya. "wah? Ini gambarmu?" .

"heum" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Lay menutup pintu lemari dan tertawa bahagia, "kau benar benar pintar menggambar ya" pujinya. Dia mengacak acak rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan kemudian mengambil gambar miliknya lagi. Dia berlari lari kecil kearah dinding di sudut kamar dan menempelkan gambarnya disana. Setiap hari, Kyungsoo selalu membuat satu lembar gambar dan dia akan menempelkannya di sudut kamar.

Kyungsoo memeluk teddybear yang seukuran dengan tubuh mungilnya, "lihat teddy! Gambar kita sudah banyak" .

Lay mendekati kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya dari samping, "anak nakal" Kemudian lay mendudukan Kyungsoo di tepi ranjang. Dia melirik jam di tangan kanannya. "tunggu disini dan biarkan hyung mengambil obat untukmu".

Kyungsoo menganguk. Dia terus berbicara kepada Teddy.

Lay memisahkan serbuk puyer dan beberapa pil pendukung di nampan kecil yang biasa bibi ryeowook gunakan untuk memberikan Kyungsoo obat. Di lemari nakas, dia bisa melihat banyak sekali obat kyungsoo yang dikelompokkan menurut jenis dan multivitamin tambahan. Ditambah segelas air dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Memberikan kepada Kyungsoo dan membiarkan injeksi obat bekerja dan membuat adiknya mengantuk dan tertidur.

DIa menyelimuti tubuh ringkih adiknya setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur meskipun hari masih siang dan bukan saat yang tepat untuk tidur.

"Jaljayo" .

.

.

* * *

Setiap akhir bulan, Ryeowook selalu datang kerumah sakit tempat pacar wanitanya bekerja untuk memberikan air mani dan sampel darah kyungsoo yang diletakan di dalam topeless sampel kecil. Itu kegiatan rutin. Pekerjaannya bisa ia selesaikan nanti walau sebenarnya satu hari adalah deadline sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa di tunda.

Masalahnya terletak pada cetakan pertama majalah mereka dengan hasil yang kurang memuaskan dan itu membuat pekerjaan ryeowook terancam akibat satu hari atau menit menit berharga lainnya untuk sekedar izin ataupun cuti.

"hai! Hyung!" Ryeowook memberikan sapaan pada kekasihnya yang berseragam dokter. "ini" .

Yang Ryeowook dapatkan dari kekasihnya bukan ucapan selamat datang melainkan lemparan papan jalan di keningnya, "AW!" .

Dokter Kim menatap laki lakinya tajam, "sudah kukatakan untuk mengantarkannya pagi pagi. Ini sudah hampir dekat waktu habisku kau tau!?" .

Ryeowook terkekeh dengan mode pemanfaatan wajah manisnya sebagai topeng, "maaf" kilahnya. Dia membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya sembarang ke tempat tidur pasien. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya disana. "astagaaaa lelahnyaaa" .

Dokter Kim menyimpan sampel utamanya, kembali ke objek utama pandangannya. "apa lagi ini?" .

Ryeowook memasang wajah lelahnya. "ya begitulah. Peringatan terakhir atau aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku".

Dokter Kim terkekeh, "berat ya mengurus dua anak yatim piatu itu?" .

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, selalu berputar di topic yang sama. Kim Sungmin selalu begitu. Tidak bisa bersosialisasi atau melebarkan sedikit kesempatan untuk masuknya dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya di daftar nama keluarga mereka kelak. "mereka berdua berharga".

"lebih berharga dari aku tentunya" SUngmin menekankan nada terakhir.

"kau tau itu" balasnya acuh. "oh ayolah, dewasalah sedikit. Laki lakimu itu butuh seseorang yang bisa mengerti kau tau?" adunya.

"aku bukan orang itu" balas Sungmin acuh dan tetap mengerjakan laporannya. "besok suruh lay kesini dan aku akan memberikan hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo padanya" Dia kembali menuliskan beberapa resep untuk Kyungsoo.

"ini" .

"Min.. " Ryeowook mengaduh, "jangan seperti ini" .

"kau selalu mengatasnamakan Lay dan Kyungsoo juga pekerjannmu sementara kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu akhir minggu bahkan untuk mengencani lakilakimu ini? Terimakasih ryeowook. Kau pria berbakat" Sungmin meninggalkan ruangannya pertama sementara Ryeowook menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo selalu bermimpi bahwa suatu saat ia bisa membangun sebuah rumah kecil di pohon deapan rumahnya dan dia selalu ingin Lay ada dibawahnya, menjadi objek pertamanya untuk gambarnya kemudian menari disana. Kyungsoo sangat suka melihat Lay menari. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjaga impian kakaknya meskipun ia sangat tidak suka waktu bermain kakak bersama dia menjadi sangat berkurang.

Lay akan sibuk kembali di hari hari biasa dan dia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bermain bersama Kyungsoo. Sekolah sampai petang dan melakukan latihan tari bersama teman temannya sampai tengah malam, pulang kerumah dengan sapaan ringan dan kemudian tidur.

Seperti sekarang ini, Kyungsoo masih tetap terjaga di ruang tengah dengan TV yang menyala. Dia berpakaian piyama tidur dan dengan selembar gambarnya yang ingin dia tunjukkan kepada Lay. Ryeowook sudah masuk ke kamarnya sementara tidak tau Kyungsoo masih terjaga atau dia akan keluar dan memaki Kyungsoo dengan omelan khas ibu ibu.

Kyungsoo menahan nyeri sedikit di dadanya. Menyebalkan, pikirnya. Dia batuk cukup keras dan dia berusaha meredamnya dengan bantal kecil diujung sofa. Dia tidak ingin Ryeowook terganggu. Tidak tepat.

Lay selalu pulang ketika dia benar benar bisa menguasai apa yang dia mau hari ini, dan sekarang dia benar benar lega itu sudah diwujudkan nya. Jadi ketika Lay membuka pintu dengan nafas lega dan keringat lelahnya, dia memutuskan untuk segera membilas diri dan kemudian tidur.

Lay menemukan Kyungsoo disana. "Hyung!" Kyungsoo bangun dengan kaki telanjang, tanpa alas, mengabaikan bahwa udara mala mini benar benar tidak bagus karena suhu udara yang tidak stabil. Dia menghampiri Lay dengan memberikan secarik kertas gambar dengan objek utama panggung dan Lay sebagai bintangnya. "Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?".

Lay menggeram marah. Dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan masuk ke kamar mereka berdua. Menduduki Kyungsoo. "apa hyung pernah mengajarkanmu tidur selarut ini? Coba lihat jam" tegasnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk takut mendengar nada suara halus Lay meninggi, wajah marah dan keringat lelah masih ada disana. "hyung.." .

"jangan bertindak bodoh" dia meletakan tasnya sembarnag, membuka lemarinya asal dan mengambil jaket rajut putih kesukaan Kyungsoo. Duduk ditepi ranjang dan memakaikannya hati hati, mengabaikan wajah merah Kyungsoo yang menahan tangis.

"Dengar" . Suara lay melembut. "hyung hanya tidak ingin kau sakit" Lay mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo, "kau itu sangat istimewa, hyung tidak ingin kau kenapa napa. Mengerti?" dia mencium keing Kyungsoo dan memeluk adiknya yang mulai menangis. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya nyeri. Rasanya sangat sakit, tapi dia lebih sakit melihat wajah khawatir hyung terhadapnya dan dia tidak akan mengulangi itu lagi.

.

"Mianhae hyung" .

.

.

.

* * *

Ryeowook mengambil cuti 3 hari dan mengorbankan pekerjannya atas dasar rasa khawatir yang tinggi sementara temannya, Kim Minseok, adik kelas SMA nya dulu sedang memertaruhkan nasib baiknya untuk membawa pekerjaan baru nantinya. Alasan utamanya bukan itu.

Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami penurunan yang drastis. Kyungsoo adalah penderita lemah jantung sejak lahir. Membuat gerak anak itu terbatas, tidak mencicipi dunia sekolah selama hidupnya dan hanya belajar dari orang orang sekitarnya. Kyungsoo adalah keponakan kecilnya yang sangat menyukai teddybear. Itu adalah pandangan Ryeowook dan dia sangat menjaga permata kakaknya itu. Kyungsoo adalah permatanya. Maka jika Sungmin mengatakan Kyungsoo buruk dari segi fisik, ia akan marah besar pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain sesukanya, tapi tetap dalam pengawasan. Memakai jaket tebal, menggunakan air hangat saat mandi, rutin minum obat dan tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang berat adalah hal yang sudah dia lakukan sebisanya.

"bibi Ryeowook!" Kyungsoo memanggil bibinya. Ryeowook sibuk membolak balik telur dadar kimchinya.

"aku menggambar pohon hari ini!" Kyungsoo beseru girang. "bibi.. apa aku bisa membuat rumah pohon nantinya?" Kyungsoo mengoceh sambil meletakan kertas gambar barunya di meja. Gambar yang belum dia selesaikan. "Rumah pohon yang besar dan ada dua jendela! Bibi dan Lay pasti akan menyukainya!" Ryeowook tersenyum menanggapi ucapan keponakannya.

"apapun itu anak nakal, sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obatmu" Ryeowook meletakan piring dan nampan kecil andalannya, berisikan obat obat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatapnya bosan.

"sampai kapan ya aku harus bergantung hidup dengan obat?" Kyungsoo berpikir menerawang. "rasanya benar benar pahit bi" . Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan bibir mengerucut sebal "selamat makan".

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

.

* * *

**CUMA 2SHOOT kok. Chapter depan langsung end. Gua bingung ini mau gua bikin angst lagi apa kaga. Review ye? Wkwk . butuh saran sumpah.**


	2. Chapter 2

C**HAPTER 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : maaf typo.**

* * *

.

Lay pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena hatinya berdebar debar gembira. Seorang tidak dikenal datang ke tempat latihan menarinya dan menawarkan padanya tentang audisi di pusat kota. Agensinya sudah cukup terkenal dan memasuki pasaran asia. Tidak disebutkan dia akan menjadi apa yang jelas dia cukup pengalaman dengan situasi semacam ini. Kesempatan bagus! Pikirnya.

Dia pulang dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya dengan gembira. "Kyungsoo!" .

Kyungsoo memekik girang. "Hyung!" dan dia meninggalkan makanan utamanya demi memeluk Lay, "tumben pulang cepat".

Lay tidak sempat mengatakan apapun dan dia menggendong tubuh kecil adiknya dan mengecup keningnya berulang ulang. "INI HEBAT SEKALI! BIBIII!" dia berteriak lagi.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjawab apa jadi dia cukup senang senang saja. "ada apasih hyung?" kyungsoo bertanya bingung dengan mata bulatnya. Lay mencubit pipi adiknya gemas. "Hyung akan pergi untuk audisi di pusat kota kyung! Audisi menari! MENARI!" Lay berteriak lagi yang seumur hidup Kyungsoo baru melihat ekspresi Lay sebahagia itu.

Ryeowook ikut bergabung dengan kebisingan yang terjadi di ruang tengah, "wah wah wah, kabar bagus apalagi ini?" Lay beringsut kearah Ryeowook dan memeluk pria berstatus bibi itu. "BI INI HEBAT!" .

Ryeowook tersenyum dan membiarkan Lay bereuforia dengan kegembiraannya.

Malam ini Kyungsoo sengaja membiarkan matanya terjaga demi melihat Lay yang sibuk memberesi pakaiannya. Dia berencana untuk menginap sepekan dirumah temannya yang berada di pusat kota agar tidak jauh dari tempat dia audisi. Kyungsoo menaikan selimutnya dan memeluk boneka teddynya tapi tidak berniat sama sekali untuk tidur sampai Lay menghampirinya. "hei kyung? Belum tidur?" .

Kyungsoo menggeleng , Lay ikut bergabung dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Mereka tidur saling berhadapan sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"ada apa heum?" lay menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bahagianya. "ada yang ingin kau katakana pada hyung?". Kyungsoo menggeleng. "tidak, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kedengarannya Rumah Pohon sepertinya akan menarik" .

Lay terkekeh. "jadi kau ingin aku membuat rumah pohon untukmu di pohon tua itu?".

Kyungsoo cemberut dan memunggungi tubuh kakaknya. Berbalik. "dasar hyung menyebalkan".

Lay memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dia mencium wangi rambut adiknya lekat lekat. "kyung? Kalau hyung sudah menjadi penari hebat, kyungie ingin apa?" .

"heumm…" Kyungsoo mendengung dengan mata menerawang ke langit langit kamarnya. "aku ingin hyung menjadi penari hebat yang bisa pergi kemana mana! Supaya hyung bisa memberitahu dunia bahwa Lay hyung bisa menari!" Kyungsoo berkata gembira. "benarkah?" .

"tentu saja!" .

Lay terkekeh, "kalau begitu, jika hyung kembali, hyung akan membuatkan rumah pohon kecil untuk Kyungie. Bagaimana? Setuju!?" .

Kyungsoo berbalik, kemudian mengecup kening Lay hyungnya. "SETUJU!" angguknya semangat.

.

.

"ANAK ANAK TIDUR SUDAH MALAM ASTAGA LAY! BIARKAN KYUNGSOO BERISTIRAHAT!" suara Ryeowook dari luar membuat Lay dan Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

"NEE!" .

.

.

Lay menempati kotak kecil dari kyungsoo di resleting tersembunyi di dalam kopernya. Itu adalah gambar gambar yang diam diam ia copot dari dinding kamarnya. Karena ia takut akan pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama, karena ia takut akan merindukan Kyungsoo maka dia melakukannya. Ryeowook menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menelan pil terakhirnya dan kemudian mereka bergegas untuk mengantar Lay ke halte bus terdekat.

" Bibi" Lay membuka pembicaraan pertama sementara Kyungsoo sedang dikamarnya, mengambil jaket putih Lay menampakan raut khawatir sebelum tangannya benar benar meraih gagang pintu dan Ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyuman seolah berarti 'semua akan baik baik saja' walaupun ia sanksi. Sungmin sudah mengatakan padanya berkali kali bahwa Ryeowook harus menjalani perawatan intensif sementara Ryeowook belum menemukan pekerjaan barunya karena dia dipecat. Biaya untuk Kyungsoo tidak sedikit dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sungmin apalagi membuat Lay kepikiran.

"jangan khawatirkan kami, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri" Ryeowook mengeluarkan suaranya.

"BIBI AKU SUDAH SIAP!" Kyungsoo berlari lari riang. "lho, Lay hyung? Kenapa belum pakai sepatu juga?" .

"o-oh?" Lay segera memakai sepatunya. "n-ne" .

Kyungsoo menatap dua orang di depannya bingung. "kalian kenapa sih? Wajahnya sedih begitu. Apa itu sesuatu yang penting?".

Ryeowook menggeleng. "tidak. Aku hanya merasa bahwa baru saja kemarin lay pipis di celana bibi dan sekarang dia sudah sebesar ini" alihnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah, "Lay hyung juga sampai sekarang masih suka mengompol lho" candanya.

"apasih kyung" Lay selesai menalikan sepatunya, kemudian merapatkan jaket adiknya. "udara diluar tidak cukup baik untukmu, sebaiknya kau dirumah saja" Lay mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak mau!".

Ryeowook membiarkan Kyungsoo membuka pintunya lebih dulu dan memimpin langkah mereka.

"LAY HYUNG! BIBI! Ayo cepat!" .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music di lantai kayu yang berdindingkan cermin itu sangat panas. Semua orang yang ada disana menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai demhan ritme. Pelatih sibuk memperhatikan detail gerakan 5 orang pria di depannya agar tidak ada cacat gerak sedikitpun atau mereka akan mengulangnya terus dari awal sementara tubuh mereka berontak minta diistirahatkan.

"Ya bagus" pelatih memberikan instruksi berhenti dan semua orang disana bertepuk tangan dan membungkukan badannya sebagai rasa hormat. "Kamshahamnida!" .

"lay!" seseorang dari luar memanggil namanya. "maaf, tapi apa salah satu dari kalian ada yang memiliki nama itu?" .

Yixing keluar sebagai jawaban atas apa yang dikatakan pelatih yang baru saja memanggil nama kecilnya.

"aku baru tau itu nama aslimu. Terdengar pasaran sekali" suara teman dibelakangnya mengejek dan Lay berlalu tidak peduli.

.

Kyungsoo membawa boneka teddynya ,memeluknya gembira sementara Ryeowook sedang menunggu dengan gelisah. Dia sangat merindukan Lay, atau lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo yang sangat merindukan kakaknya. Ini sudah hampir menginjak satu tahun sejak Lay meninggalkan rumah dan Ryeowook bersyukur bahwa kenyataan keponakan pertamanya itu tumbuh dengan baik meskipun anak kurang ajar itu tidak member kabar padanya sama sekali. "Lay!".

Ryeowook berseru ketika seorang yang dia kenal masuk ke ruang tunggu yang berisikan mereka bertiga sekarang, "Ryeowook hyung?" tanyanya datar. "ada apa?" .

Ryeowook berinisiatif berdiri setelah melihat tatapan yang berebeda dari Lay. "aku bibimu" .

"jangan sebutkan itu disini". Lay mendesis. Dia melirik Kyungsoo. "Lay Hyung!" Kyungsoo buru buru memeluk Lay. "bogoshipooo.. hiks" Kyungsoo memeluk kakaknya. Sangat erat.

Lay tidak mengatakan apapun. "kenapa hyung tidak memberi kabar? Apa hyung sehat? Apa hyung makan dengan baik?".

Lay mengangguk. "aku makan cukup baik" dan memberikan senyum palsu yang jelas jelas Ryeowook tau Lay tidak akan pernah berbuat seperti itu dalam hidupnya. "bagaimana kabarmu?" basa basi. Klise.

"baik! Apa hyung sudah bisa pulang sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya penuh harap. "belum kyung, hyung bahkan belum mencapai garis start" Lay melirik Ryeowook gentian. "iyakan hyung?" .

"aku tau" Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada acuh. "jadi kau membicarakan latar belakang untuk masa debutmu nanti?" .

"itu harus" Lay menggumam. "ini usahaku dari awal. Aku menginginkan ini dan hal sekecil apapun aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkannya" .

Kyungsoo mematung.

"aku tidak akan berkata apapun untuk saat ini tapi hyung tau apa yang harus hyung lakukan bukan?" Lay menekankan nada bicaranya.

"satu tahun di gedung brengsek ini benar benar membuatmu berubah ya? Tuan kim? Yixing? " Ryeowook mengejek dan satu tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Bersiap untuk pergi. "perhatikan dirimu sendiri. Lihat adikmu. Lihat seberapa kurusnya dia, apa dia tidur dengan baik, makan dengan baik dan itu sama sekali bukan gayamu, yixing!" Tekannya sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan keluar diikuti Kyungsoo yang menangis di belakangnya.

Meninggalkan boneka teddy bearnya yang terjatuh bersama secarik gambar kertas buatan tangan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menolak apapun yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Dia mogok makan, minum obat, dan kesehatannya terus menurun. Ryeowook sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan dia bersyukur Sungmin adalah dewa penolongnya sekarang ini. Dia bekerja sebagai editor novelis muda, Kim Seungsoo, adik dari Sungmin dan penghasilannya cukup besar daripada pekerjaan lamanya. Setidaknya ini menguntungkan dirinya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Lay benar benar menepati janjinya untuk menjadi anak brengsek. Dia benar benar tidak mengenali apapun tentang kehidupan lamanya dan terutama adiknya. Dia tampil sebagai Yixing di televise, membuat iklan produk shampoo yang posternya bisa kau lihat di setiap bus kota. Kyungsoo terus mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan kakaknya. Itu membuat darahnya mendidih.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menggambar lagi sore ini. Ditemani Ryeowook disebelahnya. Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan menggambar di ruang tengah dan duduk sambil menunggu Lay pulang sekolah tapi itu dulu. Sekarang Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan kasurnya. Tenanganya entah kemana dan semangat hidupmya terus menurun. Dia sering mengeluh sakit di dada dan batuk yang tak kunjung berhenti. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas dan badannya semakin kurus.0

Sungmin datang kerumahnya malam malam setelah Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan wajah penuh tangis seolah kyungsoo akan mati jika SUngmin tidak menolongnya. Malam ini adalah malam terburuk, pikirnya.

Sungmin memasukan stetoskopnya kedalam tas kecilnya. "Kyungsoo harus segera melakukan operasi, Ryeowook. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Dia tersiksa. Kau membunuhnya secara perlahan".

Ryeowook menjambakj rambutnya frustasi. "beritahu aku caranya! Aku akan melakukannya!".

Sungmin menenangkan ryeowook dan menarik anak itu kedalam pelukannya. "tenangkan dirimu".

"Lay brengsek" umpatnya. "aku sekarang benar benar menyesal telah membesarkan anak itu".

"ssst, tenanglah" .

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan sekuat tenaga dan dia melihat Ryeowook ada di sampingnya, tertidur pulas dengan wajah lelah. Dia bisa menebak, pasti sekarang sudah pagi dan Ryeowook benar benar kelelahan.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan berpegangan pada sisi sisi tembok, berjalan sangat pelan demi mencapai ruang tengah hanya untuk melihat televisi, dan melepas rindu pada kakaknya. Dia melihat acara musik malam ini dan menampilkan grup boyband baru sebagai ikon pertamanya. Sebuah toko brand pakaian ternama sedang megadakan kegiatan besar besaran minggu ini. Topik berita utamanya adalah "fansigning yang di gratiskan bagi penggemar" yang mau datang besok.

Kyungsoo melongo dengan mata bulatnya, nafasnya memburu, semangatnya kembali. Diadakan fansigning besok dan disana adalah kakaknya sebagai ikon utamanya, meskipun sebenarnya ada 4 orang lagi tapi Kyungsoo hanya fokus pada Lay. Dia hanya ingin bertemu Lay.

"Lay hyung" gumamnya. Dia pasti akan bertemu lay besok. Dia janji.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan sarapan yang dibuat bibi Ryeowook pagi ini dan dia memutuskan untuk keluar – dia lupa mengenakan sweater rajutan buatan mendiang ibunya dulu – yang dia ingat hanya membawa boneka angry bird berwarna hijau, kesukaan Lay. Dia ingat lay sangat menyukai boneka aneh ini. Dia masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Lay saat Ryeowook meletakan boneka kesayangannya di tumpukan barang barang tidak terpakai yang siap dibuang.

Kyungsoo masih mengenakan piyama dan sandal tidur, dia benar benar terlalu semangat sampai dia tidak mempersiapkan apapun. Orang orang yang bertemu pandang dengannya menatapnya aneh sementara Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin menganggap Kyungsoo adalah anak kecil yang lolos dari pengawasan orangtuanya atau apa, karena wajahnya sangat mendukung untuk itu.

Kyungsoo berjalan jauh sampai dia menemukan persimpangan, ada mall besar di sudut kanan jalan dan dia melihat balibbo besar grup boyband EXO dengan tokoh utama Lay yang berada di center. Itu kakaknya! Kyungsoo buru buru menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud.

Dia melihat kerumunan ramai di depan dan itu tempat dilakukannya fansigning yang sebagian besar dikerumuni oleh gadis gadis sementara dia bukan. Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan para gadis dan dia mengantri dengan damai. Sampai seorang gadis dari belakangnya menepuk bahunya, "hei anak kecil. Kau menyukai EXO juga?".

Kyungsoo menoleh, "ya" dan tersenyum. "apa yang akan kau persiapkan untuk ditandatangani? " tanya sang gadis balik. "tidak ada?" tanyanya lagi.

Kyungsoo berubah lesu dan menggeleng, sebagian gadis di belakangnya merasa tertarik untuk menimbrung. Karena dia satu satunya Fanboy disini. "berapa usiamu bocah? Astaga imutnya" timpal salah seorangnya.

"dia benar benar menggemaskan. Dimana orangtuamu? Kenapa kau masih menggunakan piyama?" tanya seorang lagi, "kau benar benar ingin bertemu EXO ya?" .

"iya!" satu jawaban mewakili seluruh pertanyaan. "aku ingin Lay hyung" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada sedih. Dia merasa dadanya mulai sedikit sakit dan itu artinya dia sedang kambuh sementara dia tidak membawa obatnya. Dia benar benar lemah.

"wajahmu pucat sekali, kecil. Apa kau ingin sesuatu?".

Kyungsoo berpegangan pada salah seorang gadis tinggi yang berada di depannya,"bisakah aku bertemu dengan Lay hyung?" .

Sebagian gadis menatapnya iba dan kemudian mereka mengangguk. "kau akan mendapatkannya" .

.

.

Kyungsoo terhuyung huyung berjalan ke barisan paling depan atas dasar toleransi dari para gadis yang baik hati, menjadi warga yang menyalahi aturan antrian, dia berjalan sampai benar benar sampai di hadapan lay, kakaknya. Wajahnya berubah ceria meskipun pucat dan dia sendiri berjuang untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"L-Lay hyung" gagapnya. Lay masih sibuk menandatangani sebuah poster pemberian fangirl sampai nama kecilnya dipanggil. Dia mendongak dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo. "K-kyungie?" . Lay berubah panik dan terkejut, menyadari betapa banyaknya fans dan kilatan kamera disini. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Latar belakang keluarga adalah penghancuran karir – karena lay memiliki paman (bibi) yang memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual dan ayah ibunya yang meninggal serta adiknya yang penyakitan – menjadi sasaran empuk nantinya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang masih menggunakan piyama tanpa apapun, dan boneka hijau angry bird kesayangannya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" .

"melihat Hyung" senyumnya. Orang orang berbisik untuk lebih dengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan dua pria itu, teman teman satu grup lay menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. "wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?" tanya baekhyun, teman satu grup Lay.

"sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo, Lay tau itu dalam artian banyak dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menunggu. Sebagaimanapun dia menutupi latar belakang demi mimpinya, kyungsoo tetaplah adiknya dan dia harus akui bahwa dia tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran itu tapi otaknya memaksanya untuk tinggal. "kau mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau kan kyung?" tegas lay. Dia mencopot jaket sporty yang merupakan kostum propertinya, cukup tebal. Dia memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"diam dan tunggu aku di backstage sampai acara ini selesai" bisiknya. Kyungsoo memegang ujung jaket lay seolah takut lay akan menelannya denga tatapan tajam.

Acara berlangsung selama 2 jam dan kemudian selesai. Lay buru buru mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Perjalanan dilakukan dengan mobil pribadi manajer Lay dan selama itu tidak ada percakapan di dalam sana.

"Hyung" . Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi belakang memberanikan diri bertanya pada Lay. "apa kau akan benar benar pulang?".

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka. Lay membuka pintu lebih dulu dan keluar kemudian Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hyung".

Lay berhenti sebelum kakinya benar benar menapak pada rumahnya. "tidak sekarang, kyung".

Kyungsoo menahan ujung kemeja Lay, "lalu? Kapan?" .

Lay mendorong kyungsoo pelan agar masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kemudian dia berbalik, "tidak tau" .

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lemah. "arraseo" katanya. "sudah bisa melihat hyung dengan sehat saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur. Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu hyung sampai hyung pulang" Kata kyungsoo tersenyum.

Tapi lay berjalan lurus, meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Lay menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

.

Lay baru saja sampai kerumahnya. Rumah barunya hasil dari 100 hari debutnya. Ini salah satu fasilitas utama yang menjadi impiannya sejak Trainee. Rumahnya lebih besar daripada Rumahnya dulu. Lay membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Di kasur, terdapat boneka angry bird berwarna hijau pemberian Kyungsoo beberapa bulan lalu. Lay sudah mencapai tujuannya sekarang. Apalagi? Pikirnya.

Lay membiarkan matanya terpejam sebentar dan kemudian terbuka saat merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Nomor bibi Ryeowook? .

.

" Hallo bi?" . Lay menjawab dengan ragu. Awalnya dia menolak untuk mengangkat tapi dia merasa dia harus melakukannya. Dia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu. Biar bagaimanapun, Ryeowook adalah orangtua satu satunya yang hidup selain mendiang ayah dan ibunya.

.

" Bi?" Tanya Lay. "kau mendengarku? ".

Ryeowook diam disana, suaranya bergetar hebat. "Temui kyungsoo sekarang" .

"Dimana?" .

.

.

.

"Rumah sakit" .

.

.

.

Lay datang tergesa gesa seperti dia tidak menemukan celah apapun untuk bernafas. Orang orang banyak mengenalinya tapi dia tidak peduli. Ini tidak seharusnya begini.

Lay menyusuri lorong rumah sakit sampai dia menemukan Ryeowook disana bersama pacarnya, Sungmin. Lay tidak bergeming saat melihat tidak ada pergerakan apapun disana. Tidak ada apapun.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" suara Lay terdengar bergetar. Ryeowook bangun dari keterkejutannya karena Lay ada disini. Karena dia sudah ada disini seperti yang keponakannya minta beberapa saat lalu tapi semuanya kacau sekarang. Tidak berlaku lagi.

Ryeowook menggeleng, masih dengan wajah penuh air matanya dan Lay tidak bisa mengerti atau tidak mau mengerti maksudnya. Lay menunggu beberapa saat sampai Sungmin membantunya kekasihnya berdiri. Ryeowook berdiri sambil menatap Lay dengan tatapan benci.

" Bibi! KATAKAN!" Lay menggengam kedua bahu kecil bibinya . Ryeowook menepis tangan lay dan membiarkan dirinya melengos pergi begitu saja.

Lay menatap Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari wajahnya."tolong katakan, dimana kyungsoo?" . Lay menangis.

Sungmin menggeleng. "maafkan aku, tapi ini batas maksimalnya. Kita sudah seharusnya melepaskannya".

Lay menggeleng tidak megerti.

"Kyungsoo mengalami penyumbatan pembuluh darah pada jantungnya, mengakibatkan gagal jantung ringan. Kami sudah melakukan operasi, tapi Kyungsoo…" SUngmin menjeda nafasnya.

"Kyungsoo melemah, kami tidak bisamempertahankan operasi nya, karena kondisi kyungsoo tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi. Kyungsoo sudah tidak punya semangat hidup" .

Lay jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Ini salahnya, ini salahnya. Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia meninggalkan adik satu satunya. " hiks…." Lay menjambak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

Sungmin mensejajarkan dirinya dengan lay dan menepuk nepuk bahu Lay prihatin. "kyungsoo hidup dengan alat, dia masih bisa bernafas karena alat, detakan jantungnya terpaksa , dia berdetak karena terpaksa. Kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud" SUngmin menjeda kalimatnya.

.

"lepaskan kyungsoo, lay".

Lay berdiri lemas, meninggalkan dan mengabaikan omongan Sungmin. Dia masuk kedalam ruang ICU , tempat Kyungsoo berbaring disana. Dia menerjang adik satu satunya itu dengan pelukan kesedihan. Ketika bibir lay menempel pada kening kyungsoo, dingin. Tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali. Ketika tangan lay menggengam tangan Kyungsoo, dingin. Nadinya lemah.

Ini bukan Kyungsoo yang lay tau.

"kyung…" Lay membuka percakapan dan menggengam tangan adiknya sambil mengelus permukaan kulit pipi adiknya,"hyung datang. Apa sudah terlambat?" .

Kyungsootetap diam.

"kyung, hyung janji. Hyung akan menemani kamu setelah ini. Jadi tolong, bisakah hyung memulainya dari awal?" Lay menangis lagi.

"aku tau, ini terlambat. Tapi maaf … benar benar maaf" .

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar begitu tajam dan memekakkan telinga. Lay menangisi kebodohannya. Kenapa dia bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo demi cita citanya? Kenapa dia bisa begitu egois? .

"kyung? Apa kau tau? Hyung akan benar benar pulang dan kita akan membangun rumah pohon bersama. Kamu, dan hyung. Kita akan tinggal disana kyung".

Lay mencium tangan Kyungsoo. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di dalamnya.

.

.

"kyung, maaf" .

.

.

**.**

**[Drabble Wookie] .**

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa. Semua orang mulai melakukan aktivitasnya. Termasuk lay.

Lay memutuskan untuk keluar dari dorm, tidak tinggal bersama teman temannya. Dia memutuskan untuk tiggal dirumah kecil milik bibinya. Ryeowook dan Sungmin sudah pergi ke Kanada akhir minggu lalu karena mereka akan menikah disana, sesuai janji ryeowook. Dia akan benar benar menjadi laki laki –homo sejati – dan menikahi Sungmin sesuai janjinya disana.

Lay berbaring diatas kasur didalam rumah kecilnya yang ia bangun diatas pohon 2 tahun lalu. Sangat nyaman dan teduh. Lay banyak mendapatkan inspirasi menarinya disini. Dia akan membawa buku kecil dan menulis serta mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya, itu kebiasaannya baru baru ini.

Seandainya kyungsoo bertahan lebih lama mungkin Kyungsoo akan menikmati ini semua. Tapi Lay tau, kata seandainya itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi didalam kamusnya. Lay pulang setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Harusnya lay tidak membiarkanitu terjadi.

Lay menarik nafasnya lelah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dan melongok dari jendela kecil yang dia buat yang mengarah ke sisi jalan. Benar benar tenang.

Lay akan meneruskan hidupnya setelah ini sendirian, tanpa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoonya sudah bahagia.

.

.

**.**

**END! .**

* * *

ANGST GAGAL.

Ya tuhan. Susah sekali buat Lay kyungsoo nya. Gadapet feelnya masa T.T .

Btw makasih ya readers yang udah baca. Eeehhh aku inget loh nama kalian satu persatu tanpa liat reviewers.

Yang gue inget, Youngiee, Rebecca siapa gitu, terus megajewels blab la bla, aaah siapa lagi yak? Ada na kyungsoo, terus gatau lagi dah.

Entaran dah gue inget2 lagi.

Yaudah ye.

Bai.


End file.
